


Apodyopsis

by heichou_bombastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Coffee, Dark storylines, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Ghoul! AU, Hella violence by the way, Hetrochromedic Eren, I knew that second one would get your attention, Levi is an asshole for most of this fic, Multi, Near Death Experiences, POV First Person, Say goodbye to cute lil Eren, Sexual Frustration, Sorry Not Sorry, Though hes hot as fuck so forgive me, Violence, depressing back storys, kagune fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichou_bombastic/pseuds/heichou_bombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has absolutely no memories of his past. Other than the strange reoccurring dream of being surrounded by darkness and finding himself out in an unfamiliar alleyway in the dead of night with an eyepatch over his left eye and a note instructing him to find the wings of death. 5 months later after joining various groups of vigilantly ghouls, he earns quite the reputation for himself and catches the eye of the notorious leader of the most infamous ghoul force in tokyo. Can he evade the ravens claws long enough to discover his past? Or will a shock revelation knock him off his throne? With one foot in the human world and one in the ghoul, does he have the advantage over the wings of death or will he fall prey to the seductive raven intent on taking over tokyo without Eren in the picture? Only one way to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone Eren here!  
> I wasnt sure wether to write this in first person or third person so I may change it at some point ughhhh  
> But anyway, This is my first fic so I hope you all enjoy it! >.

Prologue

 

Darkness. That’s all I could see.

 

It was as though I was drowning but still retained the ability to breathe, a strange experience to say the least.  _Where am I? Am I dead?_

My eyes were wide open yet my vision was clouded over by the murky black substance covering my entire body like some kind of amniotic fluid. Instead of feeling as though I were being held in the warm embrace of my mother, an eerie feeling settled over me. I simply couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching me, waiting to pounce on if I dared to move even a single muscle.The formidable atmosphere was far too overwhelming to ignore. Staying here wasn't an option either, and so I pushed my fears aside and began hopelessly thrashing my arms in a wild motion as if I could fight my way out of the blackness surrounding my entire being.

 

“Help me! Can somebody hear me?! Please!”

 

 _Why can't anyone hear me?!_ My desperate pleas went unanswered by human ears. Much to my horror, the viscous fluid surrounding me appeared to have heard as though it had its own form of consciousness and tightened its icy hold over my body, choking any remaining oxygen I had from my lungs until the darkness overpowered me completely, forcing my body to fall down into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

 

It was then that I heard the voice just before the last of my consciousness left me. It was velvety smooth, alluring even. Though that's certainly not the reason why I would remember it. The deep tone it held was a clear indication that it belonged to a male, but I had little to no idea of who it belonged to. All I knew was that that voice would continue to haunt me for the rest of my life whenever I dared to rest and would be the only thing I would have to go on when I ventured on my quest to discover my past.

 

“Good boy..Stay asleep for me Eren..Now, go ahead with the procedure.”

 


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont know if I should continue writing in first person..I'm really not used to it Ahhh I'll probably change it :c

_An Unknown time later_

  
Pain erupted through me like a volcano, agony wracked my entire body. It was consuming, really. Would the pain ever go away? I couldn't think clearly at all, there was only agonizing pain. There was no source to the pain I felt—it was all over. It was my entire being. Could a dream feel quite so realistic? The concept of reality versus illusion was lost within my hazy mind.

 

Where was I anyway? What the hell was going on?

 

Before I could contemplate with my unconscious thoughts any further, my eyes were forced open against my will by somebody's cold fingers, almost jabbing my pupils from how forceful they had pried the lids open, but it seemed to have done the job as it had tore me from the nightmare I was having back to whatever reality awaited me.

 

I was on the ground in an alley, my back freezing from being pressed against the icy cold ground. _How on earth had I gotten here?_

 

It was raining. Pretty heavily at that too. It was practically pounding off the roofs like gunfire and had my body wracked with shivers while the liquid pooled around my feet on the cobbled ground.

 

It was then that I realized I couldnt see out of my left eye. In a panic, my hand flew up to feel around my face, only to come to the realisation that my eye was in fact covered by some sort of cotton patch. Sliding it aside, I was relieved to see that I wasnt partially blind but I must have been wearing it for a reason so I left it where it was and focused on the more pressing matter at hand. The only clothing adorning my body was a blue and white hospital gown, split up the back and tied just behind my neck. _Was I injured?_   I quickly inspected all my limbs, stretching them out in front of me before twisting my body at a 90 degree angle to either side so I could test if my spine was still in shape. Everything seemed to be in working order thankfully. Except from the dull ache in my lower back. Though that was probably because I was lying on the ground. I soon dragged myself up into a sitting position but instantly felt a chill fall over my exposed skin. There was little I could do about that. I was thankful that I was wearing shoes but they were so large that the rain had dripped down the heel and left me with a mini pool of water in each shoe. 

 

With little to hide my modesty, my only reaction had been to yank the thin checked material as far as it would go past my knees to my ankles. A crinkling sound brought me out of my flustered state and had me peering down my gown to look for the source of the noise. There resting on my lap, was a folded up piece of paper, held to my thigh with a sliver of sticky tape but I ignored it for now in favour of backing as far away as I could from the three masked figures standing over my shaking body. The one standing closest to me, a female judging by the brown hair tied in a pony tail behind her head, seemed to be amused by cautious reaction and knelt down in the puddle by my feet to get a better look at me.

  
Now that she was in my line of vision, I had a much better view of the white half mask covering the top part of her face. Her chin was clearly visible along with her mouth that I could see was stretched into a grin but other than that, the best part of her face was completely concealed by the brightly coloured material and gave me no clue as to if the smile was genuine or not.

 

"Sorry for the rude awakening. You've been out for a pretty long time you know. You're lucky we found you and not some of the assholes from 5."

 

I remained silent. To be honest, I hadn't even paid attention to what had been said. I was too busy taking in my surroundings like a lost puppy to even comprehend what this woman was saying. It was only when she repeated what she had said, did I actually bother to focus. But it had ended up leaving me even more confused than before. _Assholes from five? What the fuck is she talking about?_

 

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you ignorant little shit!"

 

The sudden change to aggressiveness caused me to flinch. Just in time too. A fist suddenly came flying towards my head, my natural defense mechanism kicking in and forcing me to roll to the opposite side straight into the nearest puddle to evade the onset of the incoming blow. I had just woken up in this unfamiliar world, out in the cold and this was how I was being greeted? _T_ _he locals must be insane.._

 

"That's enough Ymir! You promised that we would help him!" A female's voice called out.

 

The rush of adrenaline had my heart thumping ten to the dozen in my chest. I slowly lowered my hands, daring to left my head from the ground as I braced myself for the hit but it didn't come. Instead, I watched the shorter of the three, tug "Ymir" away to stand with the person leaning against the wall adjacent to me. I had yet to hear them speak or even get a better look at the mask adorning their face seeing as they hadnt come within 5 feet of where I was sat. I could tell that they didn't want to be involved with whatever it was that the two women were trying to do for which I was glad. I couldn't tell for certain what it was, but their aura held something that screamed, "Don't mess with me." It could have just been my lack of misjudgment but for now, I made the decison that I wouldn't attempt to communicate with them. Unless they approached me first.

 

With a clear sigh of disapproval, the woman who had scolded Ymir walked back over to where I was sitting. She was relatively short so she didnt need to kneel down too far till she was at eye level with me and she kept herself at a distance that didnt invade my personal space. Her sky blue orbs were the only thing I could see through the small slits of what appeared to be the face of a cat painted onto the mask concealing her facial features. It was held to her face by a thick piece of nylon, though I could tell it was only a safety precaution as it appeared to be a fitted plaster mold from the carefully chiseled indents of where her nose and mouth were beneath the mask.

 

"Alright, alright, jeez! Sorry kid, today's been rough. We've lost a few of our best."

 

_Lost a few of our best? Were these women soldiers?_

 

But why did they wear such childish face masks? Probably a group of vigilantes working against the government, I concluded based on the demeanor they portrayed. But if that was the case, then why didn't any of them carry weapons? Usually in their situation, they would be constantly under the fear of attack, wouldn't they?

 

"I-I..Its okay.." I managed to choke out in a shaky voice. She helped me back into a sitting position, being sure not to touch me anywhere other than my shoulders like she wanted to assure me she wouldnt turn to violence, unlike Ymir who had practically poked out my eyeball when she woke me earlier.

 

"Do you know who you are?" She asked, concern lacing her voice .

 

"Eren...Eren Jaeger.."

 

Relief flooded through my body when my name rolled off my tongue. At least I remembered that much. _But why can't I remember how I got here in the first place?_

 

In less than five minutes, the sky had become dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind had picked up, howling like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening was so bright that for a moment, I was sure that I had fallen unconscious from the piercing light invading my vision. Within seconds the rolling boom of thunder reverberated overhead. Even the rain had picked up much to my annoyance. It fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. I was positively chilled to the bone and wanted nothing more than to change into real clothes but there was still one problem. I had no idea where I was. Other than the fact that I was clearly in some sort of passage-way between two buildings, the town..or even city I was in remained anonymous. It was irritating me that no matter how much I wracked my brain I just couldn't seem to find any other information other than my name and my age without giving myself a headache. Sure that was better than nothing but even so, it would help if I knew if I had a home to go to..

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Eren! As much as I would like to question you some more, it's rather cold, wouldn't you say? How about you come back to HQ with us?" She said cheerily.

 

"H..HQ?"

 

"Yes. That's where we live. I'm sure you would like to get changed out of that soaked gown and into some clothes too" Ymir quipped as the blonde nodded her head and offered me her hand which I hesitantly grabbed, allowing her to tug me to my feet.

 

Much to my embarrassment, my legs immediately turned to jelly once I was off the ground, making it fairly difficult to remain upright and would have resulted in me meeting my close aquaintance, the ground, had she not dived forwards and caught me between her arms.

  
"Woah there! Hey R, come help me! I'm not strong enough to carry him on my own!"

 

With a groan, the person leaning against the wall approached us. They seemed to study me for a moment, eyeing me up and down before deciding to grab my shivering body and toss it over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

  
"H-Hey! Put me down!" I protested, my hands balling into fists up by my chest.

 

A low chuckle reverberated from the masked figures throat, catching me off guard for a moment as I hadn't pegged them as a male for even a second. I had just assumed they were female like Ymir.

 

"Kid, you can't even walk on your own. We're trying to help you. Like Ymir said, If anyone from 5 found you, you would have been either dead or eaten right now, so you should be thanking us"

He said matter of factly.

 

_Eaten?! What kind of place was I in that people ran the risk of being the victim of cannibalization?!_

 

"What?! Why would somebody eat me?! What the fuck is going on!" My demand was met with silence. The trio choose to ignore me and had begun walking further into the alleyway like what R said was perfectly normal.

 

That's it. I wasn't just going to let these people just whisk me off to their hideout without some answers. I began furiously pounding my fists on R's back while attempting to wriggle out of his clutches like a worm but he was too strong. Or I was too weak. That one I wasn't all too willing to admit to. I could feel the anger bubbling inside me more and more by the second, a burning rage hissing through my body like a deathly poison, screeching a release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a tsunami of rage; fury sweeping off me like ferocious waves . Without even realising it, a low snarling sound fell from my lips. Right away I knew something was wrong. It felt as though something was awakening inside me.

 

"Eren! Just calm down already! Fuck!"

 

A string of curses fell from the man's lips as I sunk my nails into his neck. The attack had caught him off guard and allowed me a few precious seconds to bat his arms away and slip down onto the ground. Though my victory was short lived. Before I could even stand up, Ymir was by my side and suddenly had me dangling by my feet in an upside down position which I would have been lying if I said didnt make me feel a little bit nauseous from having my world turned upside down. It was impossible to see what expression she was making but the scowl on her lips suggested that she wasnt in the least bit amused by what I had done to her friend. 

 

"Jesus Christ, you're a pain in the ass! Look. We don't like this anymore than you do, but look at you. Do you really think somebody won't come along and take advantage of a pretty boy like you? We're saving your ass, so stop being such a fucking child and sit still!"

 

The other woman had run over to R's side, examining his neck where I could see various angry red lines streaked down his pale skin between flashes of lightening. _Had I done that?.._

 

I knew that resisting anymore probably wouldnt be a good idea in my condition. If what these people were saying was true, then I wasnt going to risk being left here to be discovered by anyone else. With a sigh, I have a nod to show I understood before turning my head away from R. I regretted letting my anger get the better of me but there was nothing I could do about that now. R appeared to have recomposed himself and without a word, had hauled me back over his shoulder and carried me out to the pavement where a small Chevrolet was waiting.  Could they not have brought something with more seats? The car was already half full. The driver and passenger seat taken which only left the three seats in the back for us. Oh god. I was going to have to sit on somebodys lap with my ass practically hanging out of this barely-there gown.  _Could this day get any worse?_

 

"Hey R, lets stop by Grab-and-Go before we head back. I have a burning need for some fried chicken."

 

The man in the passenger seat of the car leaned out the window and shot a dirty look at Ymir. "We don't have time for that. You know we have a curfew"

 

"Oh, come on Bert, don't be mean! She's hungry!" The other woman argued

 

 While the three were busy arguing over whether they should get food, I took the opportunity to retrieve the note from inside my gown. Carefully, I peeled back the tape and grabbed the corner of the page, being careful not to rip it as I brought it up to my face. Surprisingly, the ink hadn't run from the page and remained in the blue colored print it had been written in. _"_

 

 _Your past lies with The Wings of Death."_ Was that honestly all I had to go on?! No address, no telephone number just 8 words that meant fuck all to me.

 

With a growl of frustration, I tore up the letter, letting the pieces scatter in the air to be carried away by the wind. Finally, the argument came to an end. I hadnt really been listening but I gathered that Ymir hadnt gotten her way as she didnt even bother to ask R to put me down and had dragged me off his shoulder before shoving me in the space between the passenger and drivers seat. Phew. At least I wouldnt have to share a chair with anyone. Whoever it was who had left me out there, had gone through a lot of trouble erasing my memory.  _why was I so important?_

 

 _Wings of death...They dont ring a bell..looks like I'm going to have to ask around if I want to get some answers._..


	3. Caught in the Ravens claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, Eren is completely different as you'll see huehue the last chapter was more of a filler than anything so hopefully Ill be able to get to the story now

“If you fuck this up I will personally impale you all on your own Kagune. Especially you, Kirschtein” 

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't usually this big of an asshole, but there was a reason I had singled him out; being personally selected to join my ranks should have encouraged him to buck up his ideas, but it didn't. Over the time that he had been here, he had managed to piss me off to no end. He lacked the key quality of patience and often turned a blind eye to the art of stealth in favor of making a scene, which for a ghoul, was pretty fucking stupid.

Avoiding the public eye was the most important part of being a ghoul. Eat realistically, don't think about the sweet smell of meat, and you could pass as an everyday human. That was the first thing I had been taught, along with the fact that Ghouls feared humans as much as Humans feared Ghouls.

Yep. It may sound stupid because how could humans possibly scare us? But it was true. Though it was usually aimed at one particular group of their kind: CCG officers.

  
“Oh, sorry, my mistake… I meant to say Horse-face. That’s your name right? I don’t even know why you bother to wear a mask when you already look the part,” I added, smirking as I adjusted the patch over my left eye with my thumb and forefinger. I knew that gibe was bound to get to him, and in record time Jean had made his way over to where I was sat, tearing off his mask and tossing it to the ground with a low growl.

  
“Real original, Jaeger. It was ONE time! How was I to know that that many CCG officers were in the area?!”

  
“Excuses, excuses. That’s all I hear from you. It's not good enough. You remember what happened to Marco, don’t you?”

  
Silence. Of course He remembered. It had taken us all by surprise, including me, and had burned as a constant reminder in our minds that we weren't as invincible as we liked to think we were.

I had been in the 8th ward at the time discussing tactics with their leader, a blonde devil of a ghoul called Armin, who would later become a close acquaintance of mine. Marco had been given the role of squad leader until my return. His job should have been simple. Keep everyone safe and away from human eyes. But of course, the world we lived in didn’t allow for even a minute of safety, and everything had gone to hell faster than anybody could react. After the incident, I blamed Jean for everything. Gave him the worst jobs I could find. But overtime, I realized that there was nothing he could have done to save him. The new Quinques those bastards were using were much more powerful than they used to be, so there was no chance of him being able to use his Kagunes to tear the weapon from the officers hand like we used to without it being painfully ripped off. I myself had never experienced the loss of a Kagune thankfully. I may have been fairly new to this, but the luck of the devil was on my side.

The wind was howling above the compound, which was the only sound along with the cracking of thunder overhead. My gaze was trained on the small group before me, observing them and taking in each and every one of their masked animal faces illuminated by the quick flashes of lightening. The weather hadn’t exactly been ideal for this meeting, but of course it had gone ahead. A little spot of thunder and lightning was hardly a reason to blow off the organizing of the biggest heist since the takeover of the 8th and 6th wards.

So far, I along with my group had secured a total of three wards (a massive achievement for a bunch of teenage ghouls and a newbie, if I do say so myself) which had of course gained us quite the reputation, but no one would be anticipating what I had been planning next. Tokyo was home to 10 different wards, 3 of which were mine and the other 7 were split between the Wings of Death and the Black Ravens. Four for WOD and the same amount as me for the BR.

This was going to be risky, but it was my only option to bring me closer to The Wings of Death.

"Are you ready, Eren?"

It was finally time to play.

"Let's see what they're really capable of, boys." I snapped my fingers, the signal for the group to move out, and led the way up and over the roof tops.

Going under night fall was our best option for avoiding any lurking CCG officers, though communication was limited to hand gestures if we were to remain incognito and be in and out of there before anyone could even realize what had happened.

It didn't take long for us to reach the Black Ravens compound; using the storm as our cover had provided us with the added advantage of less ghouls guarding the entrance to both wards, though there were still a few to take care of by the entrance. I signaled for my group fall back and pushed the bodies aside before smashing the door open with a smug grin on my face. This had been far too easy. I couldn't believe we had managed to take this so called "infamous group" by surprise in less time than it would take for me to bake a cake.

 

My eyes scanned over the room. A group of ghouls were playing cards in the centre of the room, talking amongst themselves in hushed voices. A sudden feeling of uneasiness dropped like a stone in my stomach. I had been expecting a group the same size as my own, but there were only four of them- three males and one female. She was the only one who seemed to notice my arrival, while the others blatantly ignored me and continued on with their game. I hadn't been expecting a warm welcome, but even so, that was just rude.

In a fit of rage, I slammed my Kagune through the table, sending the cards flying to all corners of the room. _That_ got their attention.

The smallest of the four, a man with an undercut and the palest complexion I had ever seen, sighed in an irritated fashion and stood up from his chair.

"I was winning, you brat."

Without any warning, his Kagunes shot out from beneath his shirt and pierced straight through me. Pain seared through my abdomen, my mind conceding to the torment and rendering me unable to bring a thought to completion as my back met the cold surface of the wall behind me. I craned my head to the side to signal for my group to advance but they had vanished along with the other 3 ghouls who had been sitting round the table.

Those bastards had left me here to die..

Using all the force I could muster, I ripped the ghoul's Kagunes from my stomach. A big mistake on my part. Blood poured from the wound as my body slumped to the ground. All I could do was writhe in pain, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls.

Was this how I would die? Without ever knowing where I came from?

To distract myself from the searing pain shooting through my body, I focused on the ghoul's mask. It was similar to mine: a half fitted cast, except I could see both of his eyes. I hadn't noticed it before, but they had already returned to their natural colour. The icy blueness of them generated a feeling like I was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension, though I could tell by his body language that he didn't regret the damage he had caused me, but more so the Eren-sized hole in the wall he had slammed me into.

"Did you really think you could just waltz in here and take over an entire ward? You've got balls, kid, I'll give you that." He laughed in a bitter fashion, reaching a hand into his pocket to dig out a packet of torn open cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth. Tilting his head to look at my hunched over body, the man smirked, nudging my shoulder with his foot so I was forced to look at him.

"You aren't so tough now, are you... One-eyed prince."


End file.
